


Eternal Love: Belle In the Afterlife.

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: Belle's adventures in the afterworld as Rumple/Weaver tries his best to Find his way back to his True Love.





	1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love: Belle in the Afterlife.

Rumple  
She hated that she had to leave him. But she knew she had to. She had a glorious life with him and their son.  
But she wasn’t immortal. Her time had a limit and that limit had been reached.  
And now they were separated once more. With the odds stacked against them once again.   
But she believed in she believed in him. She believed in their love. They had proven time and time again that their love was strong enough to defeat almost anything.  
Hopefully the last thing it could destroy was the barrier between living and dead.   
She knew Rumple would find a way to get rid of the dagger.  
What she didn’t know if he believed he could. Or when she would ever see him again.  
Rumple was the last image she saw of her human life.   
She knew deep in her heart that it wouldn’t be the last time.  
She opened her eyes and saw her old home. The castle in Avonlea.  
Her hair had returned to the chestnut locks she had years ago and her skin was wrinkle free.  
She turned and saw Rumple crying over her body through a portal, and all she wanted to do was go back and tell him it would be okay.  
“Belle?” a voice said behind her.  
She turned and came face to face with her mother.  
“Mother.”  
Colette opened her arms. “Oh, my beautiful baby girl.”  
Belle ran up to her and hugged her. Colette held on tightly running her fingers through her hair.  
“Oh I have missed you.” Colette said.  
“I have missed you too, so much.” Belle said but paused to look as the portal closed on Rumple still crying over her.  
“He will be alright.” Colette said.  
“I hope so.”  
“He will be sweetheart. And hopefully one day you will see him again.”  
“Yeah…..hopefully.” Belle said sadly.  
“Sweetheart, what is wrong?”  
“I left them Mom. That’s what is wrong. Rumple and Gideon. Oh my god Gideon.” Belle said as she felt faint and sat down by a tree.  
“What is going to happen to Gideon?” Belle asked. “How is he going to cope? I’m his mother I should be there.”  
Colette sighed and sat by her daughter. “Sweetheart. You lived a very fulfilling life. Gideon will understand why you had to go. He is a smart man. Brains must come from his mother because he is strong like her too.”  
“His father is strong too, and brave.”  
“I know, and they will be alright they have each other.”  
“But you don’t know Rumple Mom. Without me there the darkness might be too much for him and he might slip back to a point where not even Gideon can save him.”  
Belle sighed “I understand I had to go. And I know in my heart Rumple will come back to me. But I’m just scared of what is going to happen next.”  
“Well, unfortunately sweetheart you have no control over that anymore.” Colette said tucking a piece of hair behind Belle’s ear.  
“I was watching over you a few times. I know how much Rumple loves you and I know how much you love him. You believe in that love with everything you got. And I think Rumple is doing the same right now. And you guys will be back together.”  
“I’m surprised you’re a Rumple fan. I thought Father would tell all these horrible tales to you about him.”  
“Well you know your Father.” Colette said giving Belle a look that made her laugh.  
“Yes I do. Speaking of, where is he?”  
“Oh he is in his study. But I’m sure he is waiting to see you.”  
“Well let’s go then. Don’t want to sit around here all day.” Belle said hopping up.  
As they walked towards the Castle. Belle looked back towards the sky where the portal once was.  
“I’m so sorry Rumple. But you can do this I believe in you sweetheart.”  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to follow her mother inside.  
Knowing in her heart she would she him again. He just had to believe in himself. And she prayed he would.


	2. A Day in the Afterlife,Rumple's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's Day in the Afterlife. Rumple makes a deal with tilly

Life in the Afterlife was weird, very weird it was like a regular, human life but with no limit on time. Belle would wake up every morning and not worry about what she had to do that day because if it wasn’t done that day it could be done the next.  
But she still felt the heartache, sure there was no anger or pain here. But she missed Rumple and she missed Gideon.  
Sure, she was thankful to have her parents, but the house just felt empty to her.  
But she knew this is where she needed to be.  
She didn’t want to live forever.  
No human should.  
A life should have an ending and hers was beautiful.  
She died in front of her true love.  
And while she wished she was with him, she knew she couldn’t be.  
All she could do was hope.  
Hope that she would see him again.  
The weather outside was bright and sunny. As It always was.  
“Mom, I’m going to go to town. I’ll be back later.” Belle said as she grabbed her cloak and walked to the front door.  
“Alright, sweetheart.”  
Belle walked out the front door   
Town was a little bit different in the Afterlife. Everything was affordable. People didn’t argue or fight it was just peaceful.  
She had only been dead a few days, but she seemed to adjust pleasantly.  
Although, one day she almost had a breakdown when a young mother chased after her son who was also named Gideon.  
Belle walked into the library, her favorite place and waved hello to the librarian.  
She looked through all the books. There were many she hadn’t read during her human life and now she had the time to read them all. And grabbed a stack of them and started to walk to the counter when she bumped into something.  
The books dropped to the floor and then she realized she bumped into a person.  
“I’m so sorry. I should pay attention to where I am going.” She said as she scrambled to collect the books.  
“Belle?”  
Belle looked up “Oh My God.”  
##  
Weaver or Rumple as he now knew he was walked towards the troll underneath the bridge.  
Looking for Tilly.  
He looked and saw nothing. “Tilly?” He shouted.  
Tilly appeared out of the hole near the troll.  
“Well, I’m glad to see you standing.”  
“We need to talk.”  
“Look I’m back on my pills. I won’t do you anymore harm I promise.”  
“No that’s not what I need to talk to you about.” He said gesturing to a place to sit down.  
Tilly followed his lead, and sat next to him.  
“Do you have your pills?” Rumple asked.  
Tilly nodded and held out a pill bottle.  
“Let me see them.”   
Tilly looked at Rumple skeptically.  
“Trust me.” Rumple said.  
Tilly handed the bottle to Rumple who in two seconds flat turned it to a smoldering pile of ash.  
“Hey what do you think you are playing at?”  
“Listen to me. Those pills they aren’t helping you. They are helping Victoria and whatever evil plot she has brewing.”  
“You can do magic?”  
“Oh, I can do a lot more than magic. Dearie. I need your help.”  
“I can’t help you. Victoria.”  
“Will not be a burden to you any longer.”  
Tilly looked at Rumple like he was crazy. “You don’t know what she is capable of.”  
“Oh, but I think I do.”  
“How?”  
“Because, I used to be her.”  
Tilly looked at him with a puzzling look.  
trailing off.  
“Before Belle?” Tilly asked.  
Rumple looked at her.  
“After you were shot, I would sit with you while you were sleeping, and you would mutter the name Belle. Repeatedly.”  
Rumple’s face turned sad.  
“I’m guessing it was someone you loved.”  
“Yes, very much.” Rumple said as he looked down towards his hands.  
“I’m sorry. It must be really painful to lose someone that close to you.”  
“Yes, well I won’t be away from her for long now.”  
“So, what are you going to do now?”   
“Well now I have to find a certain someone. Someone who will be the answer to my problem.”  
“And what problem is that?”  
“My immortality.”  
“You. You are immortal?”  
“Yes Dearie, I am. But I don’t wish to be any longer than necessary. Which is why I need your help.”  
“Me. What good can I do?”  
“You can help me find the person I am looking for and in return, Victoria will no longer be a problem.”  
“What are you going to do. Kill her?”  
“No, those days are behind me as long as she doesn’t threaten my family.”  
“Your Family?”  
“My Son Gideon, whom I need to find and maybe can help me with this journey too. Since he is the book smart one. Just like his mother.”  
“Whom I am guessing is Belle.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I do like a good puzzle. You have got yourself a deal.”  
Tilly extended her hand and Rumple shook it.  
“The deal has been struck. Now first things first we need to get rid of the rest of the pills you have. I am going to need Alice.”  
“Who is Alice?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough.”  
Rumple got up and started walking and Tilly followed.  
As Rumple was walking he randomly looked up to the sky and saw clouds parting letting the sun shine.  
“I am closer than I’ve ever been my love. And I am going to see you again.”  
##  
Gideon was sitting at his desk, writing in his books when there was a knock on the door.  
“Alfred, I’m not going out tonight. I am too close to finding out what realm my father is in.”  
The knocking persisted.  
Gideon sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and walked to the door putting his hand on the handle.  
“Alfred, I already told you.”  
And as he opened the door he felt heard and all familiar saying.  
“Hello, Son.”


End file.
